Dawn of Heroes
by Spazzy McMuffintop
Summary: A group of friends get washed away to different dimensions full of crazy characters and plenty of mischief. This story is broken into two parts. Each taking place at the same time. Full of adventure, suspense, and plenty of burritos, this is my first story. Please feel free to give suggestions or critique. Enjoy.


**Dawn of Heroes Character Bios**

**Caleb**

Well hello there audience. Nice to meet you. My name is Caleb. Being a 15 year old sophomore, not much bothers me. It's not that I'm indifferent. I just have too much to worry about already. School, friends, going to college, getting a job, saving the universe one world at a time, all that good stuff. What? You want to know more about that last part? Well patience young padawan. We'll get to the good part soon enough. First, let me introduce myself. I'm a 15 years old sophomore at LHS. I'm what some of you modern folks call…weird. I mean, where's the fun in being normal? I have red, curly hair, glasses, shorter than most of my friends but not exactly a midget either (gotta love them midgets though). Yeah I'm kind of the nice guy of the group. I'm also the spaz. I have really bad ADHD. I hate taking my medicine for it. I always feel so drained when I do. My mind is always working and I easily get sidetracked. Am I talking too much about myself? Sorry. Anyways, me being weird, I hang out with other weird kids. Some more than others, but that's what makes them so cool to me. No day's ever the same around them. I try to be a loyal and funny friend (bad jokes and sarcasm are my specialty) and always open to making new ones. I play video games a lot, like every other teenage boy does. Lastly, and most shockingly, I'm not too good with girls. I know right!? Yeah. So much sarcasm. Otherwise that's all about me. I'll just let my trusty sidekicks introduce themselves too. Then we can get this party started.

**Lane**

I'm just gonna disregard that "sidekick" remark. Anywho, I'm Lane, Caleb's friend. 16 years old and going to the same school, we hang out a bunch. I too have a mild case of ADHD, so I don't really need medicine. LHS is also I guess the main place for the weird/ awesome kids like us. I am the tallest out of all of us(being a whopping 6'5) and I'm the one that rushes in to fights. Most of you will say "I guess you don't really have a brain" but I do. SO SUCK IT! Again, ADHD. Going back to my fighting skills: 1: I always prefer the heavier weapons and the explosives… and the pyrotechnics. 2: My battle cry: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOO OOY NNJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNKIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINSS! And 3: I always want the biggest, heaviest weapons(and the best guns [miniguns, rocket launchers, pistols, basically all of them] so I can reach out and touch my enemies) because they are really hard to block and if they slip out of your hand they can make an excellent path. I am the funny one of the group since I can make almost anyone laugh. I play lots of video games(I consider myself skillful) and it's not that I'm not good with girls, I'm just waiting until I'm out of the jungle called high school(that way their hormones are calmed down). I don't have to really worry about the future(or really anything else for that matter; I only worry [not to where I'll go crazy without them {already slightly there}] about my friends). I will make things more light hearted and I will use gamer lingo. I will grab anything I can carry(loot, money, drugs-I mean-weapons) and I can poke fun at anything. anything(my friends know that I kid with them when I poke fun at them).

**Devlin**

Finally! My turn. Hey, my name's Devlin. I'm 16 and I go to EHS. Yes the abbreviations are necessary. Me, Lane, and Caleb go way back. Well… we knew each other since forever, but we became the Dynamic Duo(plus Caleb) in the 5th grade. Ever since, we haven't grown apart. We've had too many memories together for that to happen. Anyways, before I start going soft on all of ya'll, I'll go a little more in-depth about myself. As I said before, I'm 16. I'm more in touch with the world than most people. When I say that, I mean that I don't have my head in the clouds. I know there's a word for that but whatever moving on. I do have an imagination, I just don't need it that often. Next, I too am a gamer. Shocker right? Xbox being my preference(Sony can suck one), I'm still pretty up to date on new games. With that aside, we go to my final piece of info. I am(going on what Caleb and Lane call me), a stud. I guess it's just a fact. I'm not one to parade around about it though. I'm not that into myself. Well that's all have to say. I guess you'll just have to read on if you want to learn more. Get ready. Things are about to get hyped up.

**Kaylea**

Hey I'm Lanes little sister, Kaylea. Pronounced Kailey but spelled differently so deal with it. I'm 13 and go to TMS. I just love to joke around with all my friends and have tons fun. I always try to make the best out of things whenever I possibly can. I'm just that kind of person. I love playing MW2 and MW3. I love to play shooting games in general and zombie games. I hate being the youngest of the family. Even though Lane's my only sibling, it still sucks. I like to be creative and I love to try to figure things riddles and puzzles. I'm always open to new things and experiences(nothing like that you pervs). I'm adventurous and love the outdoors. Camping is my thaaaaang! S'mores and hot chocolate for everyone! Downside though, I have a phobia of spiders and small spaces. Yeah. Outdoors and spiders go together soooo well sadly. Anywho, I guess you could also say I'm somewhat mature for my age and whatnot. LOL I know right. I'm very strategic when it comes down to plans. I can sit back and assess a situation quickly and do whatever it takes to work my plan flawlessly. Anywayzzz, that's all you need to know about me so far. Deuces!

**Tatton**

Hey there! I'm Tatton. I go to the same school as Caleb. Now I'm just gonna get this over with and just talk. Let's see, long story short, I'm not all that athletic, yet I'm not a hikikomori [shut-in]. My word is my bond, and my life will gladly be laid down to save the lives of my friends. I'm both awkward and funny, yet when I see something I deem dishonorable, like petty theft or social harassment, I become instantly cold and spiteful to the people doing such indecencies. I'm thin, light, and slightly weak, yet despite my size, a punch from me can break a bone. I'm strangely attuned to the cold [What some people consider ball-busting perfect freezes are nothing but a tad draft to me.], and am free-easy. I tend to think better on windy days. I love animes and mangas and never skimp out on a good read. I'm even working on my Japanese! I'm also a superb artist. I can draw anything from realism to cartoons to animes and all that jazz. I even took a pottery class with Caleb and Dakota. Imagine how much work got done in there. Well that's everything about me. See you in the second chapter!

**Dakota**

Heya. I'm Dakota. Ummm…I'm not really a talker except around my friends so I'll just breeze through this as quickly as possible. I'm 16 and probably taller than most of my friends (about 6'0"). I love games. I can be a little hot-headed at times. Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd that's about it. Enjoy the story.

**Bryce**

Sup. I'm Bryce, friend of… well…most people. I'm very easy to get along with. We can be friends as long as you don't hit me. Deal? Alright then. Moving along, I listen to mostly rock or hard rock music. I'm more a man of action, but I can't turn down an opportunity to crack a good joke. I guess that's all of us actually. Anyways, I'm fast, durable, and very energetic. I'm a loyal friend and always ready to help anyone who needs it. Other than that, that's all about me. Read more to find out. Later.

**Devon (Vinny)**

Meow there! My name's Devon, my friends call me Vinny (with the exception of Caleb, the jerk). I am 16 and hang out with all these little kids. I love them all, but I will still kick the crap out of them if need be. I can be friends with most people, just try not to irritate me and we'll get along just fine. Anyways, I guess you could say I'm small, just don't say it to my face. I'm also fast (wink wink) and have very quick reflexes. All you needs to know about me is that I will do whatever I can to help my friends. So don't you dare pick on them or you'll regret ever having been born. Nice to meet you. Enjoy the story.


End file.
